Life is a gift
by afanfromSicily
Summary: Sometimes not everything is as it seems. A difficult case for the best team in the FBI... and their dog. J/S pairing. Some T/B Just a bit .
1. Chapter 1

A/N:English is not my first language so, please, be patient with me. Feedbacks will be greatly welcomed!

DISCLAIMER: The following story is a work of fanfiction, and as such is for fan enjoyment only. All recognizable characters/settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is made.

**Chapter 1**

In the stillness and silence of the night the side door of a little church was opened and then closed with a little creaking. A figure, slightly bent under a heavy weight, drew near the altar. Stopping in front of it he laid down his burden and, after having freed it from the plastic bag which wrapped it up, he set it with familiar and steady gestures. Then, crossing himself, the man exited from the church unseen.

The sun had just risen when a priest entered the church to get ready for the morning mass. Nearing the altar he saw a dark shape on the floor. The man took some step towards what appeared being the body of a man in a prone position with his legs joined and his arms open as if he was on a cross.  
"Son" The priest called the man but he didn't obtain any answer. The priest circled around the man and crouched near him to see his face and draw his attention. But when the priest's intense gaze met the battered and deformed face of the man and his wide lifeless eyes, the clergyman fell over backwards covering his mouth with a trembling hand. A reflection drew his attention. He advanced on his hands and knees towards the corpse and opened delicately the right hand. An object rolled silently from it. The priest put on his glasses and focused on the object. It was an hourglass.


	2. Chapter 2

_A week later._

"Good morning!" Sue and Lucy said in unison entering the bullpen.

"Good morning!" Jack greeted them with a smile and a wink addressed to Sue. She blushed and lowered her eyes for just a second but then she laid them resolutely on his face.

"How was your date yesterday?" Sue asked casually drawing the attention of their friends.

Jack glared at her but, noticing the malicious glint in her eyes, he couldn't help but smile.

"Quite well. It didn't go exactly how I expected to, though." Watching Sue's expression he almost felt guilty. Almost.

"How is it that I didn't know anything about this date, Sparky?" Bobby asked with a hurt look.

"Because, Crash, lately your thoughts are turned elsewhere..." Jack answered with a grin, moving his gaze from Bobby's face to the other part of the bullpen. Bobby followed the gaze of his friend and found himself staring at a suddenly reddened Tara. The Australian immediately lowered his eyes with a sheepish expression.

It was true. Lately he had definitely neglected his best mate. Oh, they went out together but not as often as before and, however, for the last two weeks the main topic of every evening seemed always to be Tara. The problem was that till two weeks ago Tara was unattainable because of the no-dating rule but exactly two weeks ago the Powers That Be announced that they were reviewing and modernizing the FBI code and D said that even that stupid rule would be eliminated soon... Bobby's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an eraser which hit him square in the chest. Myles, perched on Tara's desk, let out an exultant exclamation. The Australian just glared at the Bostonian, who seemed totally unimpressed, and then he focused again his attention on the discussion with his friend.

"And tell me, mate, do I know this sheila?"

"Hudson! In my office! Two minutes ago!" Garrett's imperious and slightly irritated voice prevented Jack from answering. Shrugging to the questioning expressions on his friends' faces, Jack got up and followed Garrett in his office, trying to ignore the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Uh-oh!" Bobby murmured meeting Sue's worried eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****: A very short one. Next one will be longer. I promise!**

**Chapter 3**

A man, slightly bent under a quite cumbersome weight, entered a church from a side entrance. Reached the altar, he laid down the body, freed it from the plastic bag and disposed it in a prone position, straightening the legs and opening the arms. Then, extracting an hourglass from a little plastic bag, he opened the right hand of his victim, put there the object and closed the victim's fingers around it. Finally, straightening himself, he bowed his head and made the sign of the cross just before exiting undisturbed the church, protected by the darkness of the night.  
One hour after the rising of the sun, two police cars stopped in front of the church, their sirens breaking the silence of the neighbourhood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Just after entering the restroom, Jeff heard a sound that he could have recognized everywhere. He couldn't be sure but he's ready to bet everything he had in his wallet, which wasn't very much, that someone in that place had just snorted a fix of cocaine. With great interest he watched as one of the booths opened and a well-built man get out. The guy had black hair, brown eyes and strong features and probably he used to be a heartthrob when he was younger and healthier, Jeff mused. Probably some woman was still attracted by him, in spite of his slightly untidy aspect, the shadows under his eyes and the beard. When the man passed by him to exit the restroom, Jeff stopped him grabbing one of his arms. The man turned abruptly around whilst freeing his arm from Jeff's grip. Jeff stepped back, taken aback by the fury in the eyes of the stranger.

"If I were you I would take a look at that mirror before getting out." Jeff suggested calmly.

The man looked carefully at Jeff then, nearing the mirror, he noticed a little residue of white powder near one of his nostrils. After having cleaned himself up, the stranger turned again towards Jeff with a sheepish expression.

"I really can expla..."

"No problem, mate." Jeff said interrupting him. "Sometimes I need too a little help to endure these meetings."

"Yeah." The man confirmed with a disgusted look.

"I'm Jeff" Jeff held out his hand to the stranger who shook it.

"I'm Jack"

"I could be wrong, but you didn't introduce yourself to the group yet, did you?" Jeff asked.

"Nope. And Bob is pestering me to do it! I came here just a week ago! And it wasn't exactly my choice..." Jack murmured the last sentence but Jeff heard it anyway and decided that he wanted to know more about this man.

"And you make him happy. Do it tonight. You get up and say your little speech. Bob will leave you in peace, then."

"I think I'll follow your advice..." Jack said after a few moments. "Maybe we should go back there. The break is almost over."

The two men got out of the restroom and joined the group of people in the other room.

The meeting had just begun when Jack got up clearing his voice.

"Hi! I'm Jack."

"Hi, Jack!" The group replied in unison.

"I'm not an alcoholic. I've never drank till passing out. I haven't ruined my marriage because of the alcohol, I'm not even married! I haven't lost my job because I was too drunk to do it properly."

"Why are you here, then?" Jeff asked, curious. He liked Jack and he seemed perfect for his plan.

"I'm here because a judge ordered me to. Approximately a week ago I had a very bad day and I drank more then usual. Then, going home, I had a little car accident. I crashed into another car. Nothing serious but unfortunately there was a pregnant woman on board, so the judge decided I needed two months of Community service and a whole year of AA meetings. This means that, when this year ends, I'll be out of here. Forever." Jack sat down conscious of the many disapproving gazes on him. He knew he didn't show any remorse for what happened nor the will to change... So? There's really no reason for him to feel guilty!

At the end of the meeting the participants scattered. Jack was approached by Jeff just out of the building.

"Where did you park your car?" Jeff asked.

"I don't have a car. The judge took away my driving licence. I walk. My apartment isn't very far from here."

"Do you mind if I come along for a while? My car is parked two blocks away from here. I really want to know more about your story."

Jack nodded and slowly started walking. Jeff followed him.

"So...what do you want to know?" Jack asked after a couple of minutes.

"I'd like to know how you got away with it so easily. I mean..."

"I know what you mean. I disturbed some people who owed me a couple of favours." Jack answered shrugging.

"So your friends are powerful people..."

"No, not powerful. They're in the right places and they can involve the right people. At least it helped some working in that place for the last ten years! Ten years! And because of a stupid mistake they kick me out like... like... Oh, but Ted will pay for this!" The anger in Jack's voice had grown with every word and now his face was a mask of fury and his body was just at a few inches from Jeff.

"Hey, calm down brother! I didn't do anything, ok?" Jeff took a step back and raised his hands in mock surrender.

Jack took a deep breath and resumed his walk.

"Where did you work?" Jeff asked.

"Why so many questions?" Jack asked suspicious, his posture decidedly aggressive.

"It's just that... I find your story very interesting and I like you. You're not one of those whiners who crowd the AA meetings. We could help each other to survive to these meetings..."

Jeff watched with some relief as Jack's body relaxed, even if he still seemed suspicious.

"I worked with security." Jack answered after some second. Jeff nodded. _It seems that my dear Jack is really the perfect man for my little project..._ Jeff mused.

"I stop here. This is my car. Do you want a lift to your home?" Jeff asked opening the car door.

"No, thanks. I prefer walking. My apartment is just a couple of blocks away."

"Ok. Good night, then. I'm pleased to have met you" Jeff held out his hand to Jack who shook it, with a weird sense of déjà-vu.

"Yeah... well... good night." Jack started to go away but Jeff caught up with him in his car.

"Hey, Jack!" Jeff addressed him stretching himself on the passenger seat.

"What? Do you miss me already?" Jack asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Ah ah! Funny! What about going together to lunch tomorrow? I could tell you something about me."

"You're not gay, are you? Because I'm not and I have no interest in expanding my horizons." Jack's tone was dry but Jeff couldn't help but burst out into laughter.

"No, I'm not gay. And you wouldn't be my type, anyway. It's just that I'm new in this city. I came to DC just two weeks ago and I don't know anyone. You're the first one who I like enough to be willing to know him further."

"Oh! I feel so honoured!" Jack replied bringing his right hand on his chest, his voice filled with sarcasm. But he nodded after a few moments.

"Well, where do I find you tomorrow?" Jeff asked satisfied.

"I'll be in that gym over there, round the corner. Do you see it?" Jack pointed out at an old faded signboard with some missing letters. Jeff nodded.

"Is it there where you do your Community service?"

"No. I work there. I don't do any Community service."

"But..."

"Let's just say that my friend took care of this too. Someone there, wherever 'there' is, makes sure that there's my name on the registers, sparing me of another humiliation."

"Good for you, mate. See you tomorrow." Jeff went away without even wait for Jack's reply.

Jack heard a sudden noise and looked around. But when he saw that in the little park where Jeff had stopped him there were just a couple of very busy people, he resumed his walk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Londongirl, thank you for your kind reply. I'm afraid that I'm more of a J/S fan but I hope you'll keep reading my story anyway. However, I promise that my next story will have more T/B. I promise because it's already written!

A/N2: From now on ASL will be in **bold**.

**Chapter 5**

_A week later._

"Good morning!" Sue said entering the bullpen and nearing her desk. Her tone wasn't joyful and her friends' greetings were far from merry.

Free from his leash, Levi slowly scampered towards Jack's desk and there he lied down whining and closing his eyes. Having followed the dog with her eyes, Sue found herself staring at Jack's empty chair with deep melancholy, trying to conjure up an image of its occupant, with his smiling eyes and his sensuous mouth so often twisted in an exasperated grimace because of Bobby's jokes or Myles' puns.  
Levi's paw on her thigh shook her from her contemplative state and Sue turned around to meet the equally gloomy faces of her friends and the reassuring though authoritarian figure of D. With a sigh, Sue braced herself for another working day without Jack.

A few hours later a hand on her shoulder and the familiar sign '**Hungry?**' stirred up a storm of emotions in Sue who lifted her hopeful gaze towards her interlocutor, her heart full of anticipation. The sympathy in Bobby's eyes and his weak smile confirmed Sue in her fear that the delusion was evident on her face.

"I'm sorry sheila, I'm not Sparky. But I was sincere when I invited you to lunch"

Sue, smiling and nodding, got up to retrieve her purse and coat and Levi's leash.

"I'm sorry" She said after some moments.

"For what? I miss Sparky too, you know? I know it's already two weeks that he isn't here with us but I think I'll never get used to his absence."

"I know..."

The two friends exited the office in an easy silence, followed by a very subdued Levi.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jack wearily slipped off his boxing gloves and left the ring. He's worn-out! Another working day was just over. Another day during which he had been the human punching bag of the one Nick, the gym's owner, referred to as "The new Sugar Ray Leonard". Jack shook his head. The kid was fast but not very powerful. Jack had received better dealt blows from Bobby during their occasional training matches! Nostalgia invaded him. They seemed so distant the days when he trained and laughed with his best friend, went out to lunch with the whole team and let himself be carried away by the intense feelings that Sue's eyes conveyed every time they met his. Lost in his thoughts, Jack suddenly realized that he was standing in the middle of the locker room. Locker room... a filthy room with a couple of not very stable benches and no lockers. Not that lockers could be somewhat useful in this place. Here no one stole anything... simply because there's nothing to steal! It's one of the poorest and most disreputable neighbourhoods in DC, so very different from the world where he had lived for all his life! Jack considered the possibility to take there a shower but the memory of the huge cockroach which had climbed up to the hot water handle a few days before made him rapidly change his mind. Not having any desire to remain in this stinking hole more than was necessary, Jack changed quickly, put on his coat and exited the gym, waving to Nick who was going upstairs in his apartment.  
Jack walked at a good pace. He's cold and in a more and more urgent need of a hot shower. Two blocks away from the gym, Jack turned around, giving in at the feeling of being stalked felt since the moment he had stepped out of the gym. He looked around but saw nothing. He resumed his walking but quickened his steps. Reached the park, where there were just a very busy couple and a dark man with a dog, Jack put on a wool cap and glanced again behind him. But again he saw no one.  
When he arrived at home, a tiny and quite bare apartment in a neighbourhood that was just a little better than the one where there's the gym, Jack closed the door and, lying with his back against it, breathed a sigh of relief. After having put his deep-frozen dinner in the microwave, Jack allowed himself a long hot shower to put behind him the tiredness, the cold and the fear of another day of his new life. A life outside the Bureau and without his friends. After having dressed, Jack switched on his laptop and ate with appetite in front of its blue screen


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _italics_ are used for Sue's thoughts. I hope it's clear in the text. ASL is still in** bold**_.  
_

**Chapter 7**

"I think I'll never get tired of this movie!" Lucy exclaimed with a satisfied sigh, turning off the television.

Sue just nodded absently, glancing at her watch for the tenth time this evening. Shyamalan's movie was beautiful and usually Sue let herself be transported in the world of signs that would give back his faith to Mel Gibson, but tonight Sue was just waiting for another kind of sign that by now should have shown. As if on cue, a kind of acoustic signal echoed in the silent apartment, startling Lucy who, affected by her friend's gloomy mood, was lost in her own thoughts.

"Sue" Lucy said, touching her friend's arm and nodding towards the kitchen's table.

Sue rushed in the kitchen to take her laptop just to return a moment later in the living room and sit down again on the couch, the laptop on her crossed legs. Lucy drew near her to have a good view of the screen. A couple of minutes later Lucy left the couch, grabbing the cordless that was half hidden between the cushions of the couch.

"I'll call D to inform him of the news, and then I go to bed." Lucy announced after having drawn Sue's attention. '**Good night **' she signed.

'**Good night **' Sue signed and then she focused again her attention on her laptop and started typing.

SAT32: You're late. I was worried.

Juc: I know. Sorry. I lingered in the shower a little longer than usual.

_  
Shower. Jack in the shower. Jack's naked body caressed by the hot water in the shower...Stop! Get a grip, Sue! And try to lower a little your body temperature. Your face must be as red as a tomato in this moment!_

Juc: Are you still there?

SAT32: Yes, I'm sorry. I was thinking.

Juc: About what?

_About you, naked, in the shower... Nope, maybe it's better not to write this..._

SAT32: About you.

_  
Perfect! It isn't exactly a lie... it's more like a little omission..._

SAT32: I miss you.

Juc: I miss you, too. A lot. I didn't think that it would be so difficult to stay away from you.

SAT32: I know. Sometimes I lift the eyes towards your desk expecting to see you there, busy at reading a file or at try to hold Bobby and Myles at bay. But the chair is empty... I can't wait for this mission to be finished!

Juc: You tell me! These two weeks have been like two months for me! I can't believe that I have to stay here for another month at least! I remember that the undercover missions with you did never last long enough...

_  
The Vanderylen case and that wonderful forced cohabitation... The organ trade case, decidedly too brief... The mission at Callahan and Merced, the dark office of the Dragon Lady... Janice... the kiss... the kiss... the kiss... Sue! What got into you, tonight? GET A GRIP, GIRL!_

SAM32: I want to see your face.

Juc: Me too. Unfortunately, we can't use the webcam, it isn't safe. I already owe Tara big time for having created this safe channel with your pc. Till we can close this case I'll have to rely just on my memories... The memory of our first and, for the moment (!), only date... The memory of you that evening in that wonderful blue dress that seemed made just for you and that I keenly hope you'll wear again for our next date...

_  
Side note: thank Lucy again for having insisted that I proved it and bought it!_

... The memory of the amazing sensations aroused by the simple act of holding your hand in mine during the dinner... By the way, next time remember me to book in a restaurant where the waiters stay near our table just to take our orders and serve our dishes! That kid... what was his name?

SAT32: Andrew

_  
Levi didn't appreciate the kid, either. Poor Levi! He was so sad! No treats for him because of that waiter._

Juc: Right! Andrew! That kid, always near our table, still, got on my nerves! He kept staring at you! Not that I could blame him... You were really gorgeous!

_  
And here we go again! Again the face in flame! He's at the other side of the town, we're just talking by pc, and still he's able to make me blush like a teenager! Aaargh!_

SAT32: Thanks. You were quite handsome, too. However, I agree with you. For our next date, a restaurant with a little more privacy could be a better choice.

Juc: Perfect! Now, where I was... Ah, yes! The memory of the softness and lightness of your hair in my hands... The memory of your warm and soft lips against mine during our brief first contact... The memory of your face flushed with embarrassment after having told me, and I'm quoting "After more than three years I hoped for something more".

_  
Oh, yes! I remember very clearly that moment! I still don't know where I found the courage to pronounce that phrase! And I remember with equal clarity the predatory glint in your eyes just before your mouth lowered again to find mine._

... The memory of the exhilarating sensations aroused by our second kiss, decidedly more intimate and satisfying than the first one, by your hands on my face and through my hair, by your body pressed against mine.. The memory of the disappointment evident on your face, as well as on mine I'm sure, when we had to separate from each other for some much needed air... Finally, the memory of your wonderful smile...the moment before you closed your door on my face!

_  
Oops!_

SAT32: Sorry. Not very subtle attempt at self-control. I thought that, if I hadn't closed our amorous interlude in that moment and in such a drastic way, I wouldn't have the strength to stop later.

Juc: And this would have been a bad thing because...?

SAT32: Jack!

Juc: Ok. Ok. Sorry. You're right. Maybe it's safer if we change the topic of our little chat, if we cool down the atmosphere a little. Tell me about you. How was your day?

Switched off the computer almost two hours later, Sue went to bed and closed her eyes with a satisfied sigh, the image of her favourite special agent clear in her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: two chapters today since I've been absent for a couple of days. I hope someone is still reading this story...

**Chapter 8**

Levi's paw on her leg took Sue's attention off the nearly impossible task of concentrating on the file she had been trying to read for the last hour. Glad for the interruption, Sue gently patted the head of her faithful companion and lifted her eyes to meet Garrett's grave face.

"Has something happened to Jack?" Sue asked, going suddenly pale.

"No, no. As far as I know, agent Hudson is fine." Garrett reassured her with a gentle smile. "I've come just to tell you that for today, and maybe for other occasional collaborations, you'll have to work with Howard Rogers' team. They're dealing with the Hourglass Killer and they need your unique talent to examine a tape. Rogers will fill you in on the case."

Sue nodded and watched as Garrett exited the bullpen.

"The Hourglass Killer? From what I read on the newspapers it's a pretty bloody affair…" Tara commented after having drawn Sue's attention.

"Yes. It seems that he tortures his victims for a whole day and then he poisons them." Myles added.

"Perfect! Exactly what I needed! I haven't had nightmares for almost two nights!" Sue commented drily, before grabbing her purse and Levi's leash and exiting the bullpen.

After having made the introductions and having filled Sue in, Rogers gave her a tape.

"In this tape there's the recording of an argument between the last victim, Cindy Collins, and a still unidentified man in the store where Cindy worked as a shop-assistant. Till now, the man on this tape is our only suspect and this recording is our only lead."

"No pressure, eh?" Sue mumbled unheard, then nodded and started working.

After having examined the tape for five times, Sue was persuaded that that man was just a jealous albeit harmless ex-boyfriend. Sue handed in her report to Rogers then left the Hoover Building and went home, eager to communicate with Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: __Little warning:__ from this moment on there will be some violence. I'll put a warning before every violent chapter but I remind you the story is rated T (please, tell me if I need to bring the rating to M)! This post contains just some reference to violence._

_A/N2: GC, your words brought tears to my eyes... ;-)_

**Chapter 9**

Juc: Great news! This morning Jeff came at the gym. We're going to meet Saturday evening for my introduction to his others pushers. He should call me in a couple of days for the details. And if the intelligence about him is correct, from tomorrow on Jeff will keep an eye on me day and night. I think he already followed e a couple of times… This guy is really good! I haven't been able to see him yet. If everything goes as planned, we should be able to close this case next weekend! How about a picnic in the park after the Mass next Sunday?

Juc: Sue? Are you still there?

Juc: Sue?

SAT32: Sorry. I was lost in thought… I think your idea is wonderful!

Juc: What were you thinking about?

SAT32: It's not important.

Juc: Sue, please, talk to me! If it upsets you then it's important! Even if I'm at the other side of the ton, I'm still a good listener… or reader in this case… What did happen?

SAT32: Nothing happened. It's just that I can't get the Hourglass Killer's case off my mind.

Juc: Did Garrett assign this case to our team?

SAT32: No. It's Rogers' case but today I examined an absolutely useless tape for him.

Juc: Do you want to talk about it? Perhaps you'll feel better then…

SAT32: The fact is that this man is going to kill another innocent person in a couple of days and we have no leads, no suspects, nothing! We don't even know why he does… what he does! Why does he put an hourglass in the right hand of his victims? Why does he torture his victims for a whole day just to abandon them some hours later in a church in that position… like a penitent? How does he choose his victims? We just know that till now he tortured and killed four people, a man and a woman in New York and a man and a woman here in DC, that he kills every two weeks and that he's so careful that he doesn't leave any trace of his passage! It's so frustrating! What I really can't forget are the photos of the victims' corpses… Rogers didn't give me the results of the post-mortem but he told me that whilst the first victim had a dislocated arm and a broken one, the other three had both their arms dislocated. Howard thinks that our man is perfecting his MO… Jack, these poor people have been battered till their faces became unrecognizable, tortured then poisoned with the camphor!

Juc: Wait! With the camphor?!

SAT32: Yes. Apparently, the ingestion of an excessive amount of this substance causes a long agony and then the death.

Juc: But how did these people ingest this great quantity of camphor?

SAT32: I don't know. Rogers didn't tell me everything. Jack, how can someone elaborate a plan so cruel? How can a man do things like these to other human beings?

Juc: I don't know, Sue. And I'm glad that I'm not able to understand so well the mind of a psychopathic serial killer… But what really saddens me right now is not being there with you. I wish I could hug you and erase from your head and heart all the horrors that we're forced to face every day.

SAT32: Jack, I'm sorry. I know I'm not exactly a good company tonight…

Juc: Don't worry sweetheart. Why don't you take a long hot bath and then go to bed? You need to chill out a little. We can continue our little chat tomorrow.

SAT32: Well… this is really a great ides, you know?

Juc: Thank you! Glad to be of some utility.

SAT32: You have your moments…

Juc: Good night, sweetheart.

SAT32: Good night, Jack.

Juc: One last thing!

SAT32: Yes?

Juc: Could you make me a HUGE favour?

SAT32: I don't know…

Juc: If you should feel in danger, in any kind of danger, will you tell Bobby? Please?

SAT32: Ok, Jack. If this makes you more comfortable…

Juc: Immensely!

SAT32: I bet that you're suffering terribly for not being able to control me 24/7!

Juc: You have no idea! The thought of not being near you in case of danger or need is driving me crazy!

SAT32: Awwwww! My favourite knight in shining armour is frustrated!

Juc: Are you enjoying yourself?

SAT32: Immensely!

Juc: Ah! Ah! Funny!

SAT32: Good night, Jack!

Juc: Wait! What does it mean that I'm your "favourite" knight? How many knights in shining armour do you have?

SAT32: Hmm… Let me think… Four!

Juc: Four?!

SAT32: Yep! There's Bobby… Myles… D… and, finally, the most important of all…

Juc: Who?

SAT32: Levi, obviously!

Juc: Funny Thomas! Very funny!

SAT32: Good night, Jack! And be careful!

Juc: Good night, Sue.

Recalling the discussion with Jack while she's enjoying her hot bath, Sue felt a little pang of remorse. Watching the reproachful expression on Levi's muzzle, Sue took a deep breath.  
"I know, Levi. I should have told him about the feeling I had of being observed at the park… but he would have worried unnecessarily. He needs to focus on his mission. Probably it was just suggestion. I think that the Hourglass Killer's case got to me more than I thought!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Good night, Nick!"

"Night, Jack!"

Jack exited the gym and, slipping his hands into the coat's pockets to keep them warm, he started walking towards home. Nearly a block away from the gym, he was assailed by the familiar feeling of being followed. Jeff, sticking to his reputation, kept an eye on him every day and shadowed him every night. Walking through the park, Jack saw again the dark man with the dog and, as arranged, put on his wool cap to reassure his team that everything was indeed fine. Reached his home, Jack turned around one last time and, as usual, he saw the half-hidden figure of Jeff. Entered the apartment, Jack put the dinner in the microwave, took a hot shower and then ate his dinner in front of his pc.

Juc: Hi, sweetheart.

SAT32: Hi, honey.

Juc: Today has been another tiring and quiet day. And Jeff followed me again to home. Though I have to say that, since we arranged the meeting with the other guys, our Jeff has become sloppy! Initially I couldn't for the life of me see him but now his movements are quite easy to follow.

SAT32: Why this change?

Juc: I don't know. Maybe, now that he has revealed himself he wants to be sure that I know that he's keeping an eye on me...

SAT32: Maybe... Is he still there?

Juc: I hope not, for his sake! Doesn't this guy have a private life?!

SAT32: Be serious, Jack. Is he there or not?

Juc: I don't know. Let me take a look.

Juc: Yes, he's still there.

SAT32: If you want, we can contact the police so that they send a car patrol to make him go away.

Juc: No, no. He'll go away in less than one hour, as always. He's a creature of habit. We can't risk to leave ourselves open now! Tomorrow is the great day!

SAT32: At last!

Juc: At last! Now stop talking about Jeff. Tell me about your day.

Switched off the pc almost an hour later, Jack discretely glanced through the window at the street below and, made sure that Jeff had left his usual sentry post, he went to bed.

Jack woke up with a start. He had hardly managed to make out a dark shape near his bed when a baseball bat hit him on the head knocking him out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 1****1**

Jack awoke slowly. Vaguely conscious of not being in his bed and of having his hands tied behind his back, Jack tried to stay still and to open his eyes to take in his situation. The pain to the head was almost unbearable and the occasional shakes to which Jack was subjected didn't do anything to improve his condition.

As soon as his eyes opened, Jack realized to lie flat on the back seat of a car, his head behind the passenger seat. Outside the sky was still dark, though it was starting to clear. Not being able to see any building out of the window and catching in the air the vague smell of dung, Jack came to the obvious conclusion that his kidnapper was taking him to the country, very far from the town... and from help. Turning his attention to the driver, Jack tried to define his feature to identify the man but he was hindered by his cloudy vision and the poor light. Trying to ignore the pain to the head and to focus on his situation, Jack evaluated his chances of escape. After a couple of minutes during which he created and discarded numerous plans of escape, some of which would have excited admiration even from Houdini, Jack closed his eyes exhausted.

When he opened them again, the sky was notably clearer. Not wanting to lose more precious time, Jack sent a quick prayer and braced himself to put in motion his plan. With a surprisingly quick movement Jack raised his right leg and gave the kidnapper a kick in the head. The man banged his head against the window and lost consciousness. The car, now out of control, went off the road at high speed and crashed into a tree, catapulting Jack against the back of the front seats. In spite of his efforts to stay awake, Jack passed out again some moments later.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to those who are putting my story on their Alerts list and to those who keep reading even if they keep quiet about it...**

Chapter 1**2  
**

Lucy, Sue and Levi entered a bullpen already bustling with activity in spite of the fact that the sun had risen just one hour before. Unleashed Levi, who as always lied down Jack's empty desk, Sue neared the white board around which the rest of the team and some agent of the DEA were gathered.

"Sue! You're here! Perfect!" D greeted her enthusiastically. It's evident that he too couldn't wait for this case to be closed and for Jack to be back with them. "We're reviewing once again the strategy for tonight. When will be the next contact with Jack?"

"He'll call from the telephone booth near the gym at 12:30" Sue answered.

"Perfect! I want someone there to keep an eye, very discretely, on that phone booth. We have to be sure that Jack is really alone and free to talk when he'll call us"

Myles nodded and reached his desk to make a phone call.

"The meeting with Jeff is tonight at 20:00 in this warehouse." D pointed at the photograph of a clearly deserted construction in the outskirts of the town. Pointing then at a series of sketches on the board, he resumed his explanation. "We'll have three teams on the field. The two DEA teams, led by Cunningham and Peters, will enter from here and from here after the delivery of the drugs. Our team will be there just as back-up and will enter from this side entrance. This is a DEA operation; we will be there just to get back our team leader. Tara and Sue will be in the van with two DEA agents to coordinate the teams."

By 12:00 the plan had been examined and perfected endless times as to guarantee the safety of all the agents involved.

"Now all we have to do is just wait for Jack to call us." D commented with a satisfied sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: WARNING! From now on there will be some violence, hence the rating.**

**Chapter 13**

Jack regained consciousness slowly just to find himself bent forward on a sort of balustrade or short wall an someone busying himself with the ropes that tied Jack's wrists behind his back. The place was damp and cold and Jack found himself shivering, his night attire not offering nearly any protection from the harsh winter temperatures.

Opening his eyes and moving his gaze from the right to the left, Jack realized he was in a church, an abandoned church, considering the state of negligence and untidiness in which it was. More precisely, Jack realized to be on the pulpit of the abandoned church. The hazy recollection of being dragged through the country explained him how he arrived there and confirmed him in his suspicion to still be in the hands of his kidnapper.

Just in that moment, Jack was roughly grabbed by a shoulder and turned around. Finding himself face to face with the kidnapper, Jack took some moment to study him. The man was a bit shorter than Jack, his body thin and his complexion pale. Noticing his difficult breathing Jack supposed that the journey from the car to the church and then to the pulpit had been long and tiring for the man and Jack felt an irrational satisfaction in knowing to be the cause of this hard work.

"You're awake at last, Jackie-boy! Just in time!" The man began with an evil grin.

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Billy."

"How do you know my name?"

"Let's just say that I kept an eye on you for some time…"

"Did Jeff send you? If this is some kind of joke or test…"

"No jokes or test, Jackie-boy. I have nothing to do with your friend Jeff."

"What do you want from me then?" Jack asked exasperated. The man's icy glare was unnerving him and the awareness of being a little too far from the ground was decidedly making him feel uneasy.

The man took a step forward and rested his hands on both Jack's shoulders.

"I want to save you" The man answered, pushing a horrified Jack off the pulpit.

Bracing himself for the fatal impact with the ground, Jack turned his thoughts to Sue and to his friends. _'Please, Lord, protect them!'_ The impact with the ground didn't happen, though. A rope, hung to the ceiling of the church and tied to the ropes that imprisoned Jack's wrists, prevented him from touching the ground but forced his arms in an unnatural movement that dislocated both his shoulders. Invaded by the pain and the shock, Jack mercifully slipped once again into a welcomed oblivion.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 1****4**

D checked the watch once again. 13:15. And still no Jack. Lifting his gaze he met Myles' worried one.

"It's not like Jack to be late…" The Bostonian commented in a calm though tense tone.

D nodded. Even if Jack had had a hitch, he would have communicated with them in some way, in every way. D turned his attention to the rest of the team.  
Tara and Lucy were apparently doing their job as usual but their unusual silence and their occasional glances towards Sue and Bobby betrayed their worry.  
Sue was quiet. Seated at her desk she was absently rubbing Levi's head while constantly moving her gaze from Jack's desk to her watch to D's face.  
Initially, Bobby had been unusually still but after the first twenty minutes of delay he started nervously walking back and forth in the bullpen, stopping at Sue's desk every now and then just to rest his big hands on his friend's shoulders as a reassurance.

13:30. D took a deep breath and lifted the receiver.

"Sue" D called after having closed the phone call. "I sent someone at Jack's apartment and at the gym." He announced once ha had everyone's attention. "They should be there in ten minutes. They'll call us the moment when they know something. Now we have just to wait for the news."

- - -

The deliveryman walked up to the second floor and knocked at the door 2B.

"Mr. Johnson! I have a delivery for you, sir!" The man shouted.

Not hearing any answer, the man knocked with more vigour but his hand was left hanging in midair when the door opened slightly.

"Mr. Johnson!" The deliveryman shouted once again. Still no answer.

Glancing around and finding himself alone in the corridor, the man drew slowly his gun and, laid down the box he was carrying, cautiously entered the apartment. Everything seemed in perfect order until he reached the bedroom. After having checked the adjacent bathroom, the man took his cell-phone from his pocket. Waiting for the familiar voice at the other end of the phone, he returned to the bedroom.

"Agent Gans. We have a problem." The man announced, staring at the big bloodstain on one of the pillows.

- - -

When D's cell-phone rang every activity in the bullpen stopped suddenly. D answered immediately, aware of the five pairs of eyes, Levi included, anxiously observing him.

"Gans…What did you find?... No, we'll be there in fifteen minutes… Yes. Thank you, agent Ferguson."

"Well?" Bobby asked the moment D closed the call.

"Jack has been kidnapped. It seems he has been attacked while he was sleeping, knocked out and then taken away."

"Is this a reliable reconstruction? There are some witnesses?" Myles asked after some moment of stunned silence.

"I don't know if there are witnesses. This is Ferguson's hypothesis. I told him we'll be the ones questioning the other tenants of the building."

"And why did Ferguson make this hypothesis?" Lucy asked fearing the answer.

"Because the house is in order but there's… some blood in the bed." D answered after some moment, his gaze attentively studying Sue and Bobby.

Worried for the effects that the inactivity could have on them, D took a decision.

"This will be our case. Bobby! Myles! Find Jeff Lloyd! For the moment he's our only suspect. We have to presume that Jeff discovered Jack's real identity."

"But why didn't he kill Jack, then? Why kidnapping him?" Myles asked, earning himself a dark glare from Lucy and Tara. "Do not look at me that way! Tact and hypocrisy won't help us to find Jack sooner!"

"Myles is right." D intervened. "We're agents and we have to think as agents! Returning to your questions, Myles, maybe before killing him he wants some sort of revenge… maybe he wants to punish him because Jack fooled him… I really have no idea. Now go! Hurry! Jack has been in the hands of this criminal way too much already!"

The two men left the bullpen and D turned his attention to Tara.

"There's a camera at the building's entrance. See if you can find something on that tape. Lucy will help you."

Tara nodded and started working, Lucy already at her side.

"Sue, are you up to coming with me to question Jack's new neighbours?"

Sue just nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Fine. We'll leave in five minutes. I'm going to tell Garrett about the situation."

While D was talking with their superior, Sue tried to recover herself and to get ready for the task assigned to her, fully aware of the worried and sympathetic glances that her friends were shooting in her direction.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: WARNING T for violence**

**Chapter 15  
**

"Stop! Stop it, please!" Jack cried to the man in front of him, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the umpteenth impact of Billy's punch with his body. When the blow didn't arrived though, Jack opened slowly his right eye, his left one being reduced to a slit, and watched as Billy went away and disappeared behind a door.

Awoken by a backhander one hour before, his inert arms still tied to the ceiling and his legs immobilized by two ropes fastened to the floor, Jack had been punched and kicked since then though now he was enjoying the few moments' rest incredibly granted him by his kidnapper.

Ready to keep his mind occupied to not give in to the despair and the pain, Jack tried to evaluate objectively his situation.  
With both his arms useless, he discarded the idea of freeing himself and escaping. He then judged non-existent the chance that someone could hear his cries otherwise Billy would have gagged him. From the light filtering through the broken windows Jack esteemed that it was already late afternoon. '_By now the guys should know about my disappearance. I have just to hold out till they find me…_' Jack reflected disconsolate and closed his eyes once again, ready to give in to the tiredness and to the pain that assailed him with every breath.  
Though, hearing Billy's steps getting close, Jack forced himself to stay awake.

"What do you want from me?" Jack asked in a hoarse voice the moment Billy appeared before him.

"I already told you. I want to save you." Billy answered in a calm voice.

"From who? From what?"

"From you and your sins. I'm trying to save your soul." Billy answered in a solemn tone.

"What sins? What are you talking about?" Jack asked exasperated. Immediately afterwards he was hit by a punch to the face.

"Do not play with me, Jackie-boy! Do you think I'm stupid?" Billy shouted in an angry voice.

"I'm not playing with you! I really don't understand what you're talking about!" Jack protested with force, bracing himself for another blow. Nothing happened though.

"Too much sins, Jackie-boy?" Billy's voice was filled with sarcasm but his eyes were cold.

"I didn't do anything! Surely you have mistaken me for someone else!" Jack insisted.

"No, Jackie-boy. I didn't make any mistake. I studied you, you know? I have followed you for two weeks. I watched you while, a little more then two weeks after having nearly killed a whole innocent family because you were too drunk to drive, you arranged with your friend Jeff to spread more death with that rubbish you use to get you worked up!"

"No! You're making a mist…" Jack's protest was interrupted by two well-dealt punches to his chest, that took literally his breath away, and by another blow to the face. Trying to get his breath back and to fight the torpor that threatened to invade him, Jack watched every action, every gesture of Billy who, meanwhile, had reached the altar.

"The Lord gave you the gift of life and you threw it to the wind becoming an alcoholic and nearly destroying three lives." Billy resumed his talking while returning towards Jack. "The Lord gave you a second chance and what did you do with it? Did you devote your humble existence to celebrate the precious and miraculous gift of life? No! You started to take and push drugs, ready to once again put an end to your life and the life of other people! Ready to spit once again on the gift the Lord gave you!"

At this point Billy, his face contorted with rage and hate, raised his right hand and drew near Jack so that he was just a few inches away from his face. Jack had had just the time to see the knife in Billy's hand when the latter plunged with force the blade in the abdomen of Jack who cried out in pain. After having extracted the knife from Jack's body, Billy applied some salt to the wound. Ignoring Jack's groans of pain, the man resumed his tirade.

"My wife and my daughter didn't have a second chance! A drunk crashed into our car while my Katie and I were going to the church. Katie died at the hospital the day after, exactly twenty-four hours after the accident. My little Claire was born while her mother was dying. She survived two weeks. I… I had just a few broken bones, whilst that… that murderer has ran away and the police never caught him.  
I spent the next weeks asking the Lord why He didn't take me too with Him… and one night He talked to me and everything was suddenly clear. From that moment on I devoted my life to save the souls of those sinners who despise the gift the Lord gave them.  
Confess your sins, repent and I'll help you to find your peace."

"I didn't do anything." Jack defended himself in a faint voice. He was exhausted and more than ready to welcome the unconsciousness and its absence of pain. "I'm neither an alcoholic nor a drug addict. I'm a FBI agent. I'm working undercover…" A punch to the ribs interrupted his defence.

"It really doesn't matter what you say. You're a liar… like the others. They tried to fool me, too. Though, at the end, they understood that the only way to obtain their salvation was to repent and they found their peace. You too will repent of your sins and will invoke the Lord's forgiveness."

Once again plunging the knife in Jack's abdomen, Billy brought his mouth near one of the agent's ears.

"It's only a question of time…" The man whispered to him, slightly twisting the blade in the wound.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: First of all, I have no idea why the site is publishing my chapters in bold (whilst when I edit them they are as they should be...)! I'm trying to rectify the situation but I can't make promises. Secondly, thank you to all those who replied or put my stories on their alert list. I know I've already said this but it bears repeating. You made my day! You too, justlurking. **

**Chapter 1****6 **

"What are you doing here? I mean, you should be… out there trying to find Lloyd!" Lucy exclaimed, not hiding her surprise. "Have you found any lead?"

"We did better. We found Lloyd!" Myles answered.

"So soon?!" Tara asked incredulous.

"I would be tempted to take the credit for this… but the truth is that we found him in his apartment watching reruns of The Simpsons on the couch." The Bostonian explained.

"Where's Jack, then?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to ask him." Bobby answered while exiting the room, his eyes stormy.

"We'll be in the Interrogation Room" Myles added before following his friend.

Bobby entered the interrogation room in a fury, followed by a more composed Myles.

"Where's Jack? What did you do to him?" Bobby shouted drawing menacingly near Jeff.

"What are you talking about? Who's this Jack?" Jeff asked, a little shaken.

"Maybe you know him as Jack Johnson." Myles added calmly, showing a photograph of Jack to the man while Bobby was marching back and forth like a caged animal.

"I don't know any Jack Johnson. I don't know this man." Jeff said, nodding towards the photograph and casting an intimidated glance towards Bobby.

"Wrong answer, Jeff!" The Australian growled, forcefully grasping the man's sweater and drawing near him so that their faces were just some inches apart. "We already know that you know him! Jack is a FBI agent and he was working undercover to nail you! We even know about tonight meeting. Now, do you want to try again? Where's Jack and what did you do to him?"

"I won't say another word without my attorney." Jeff said in a shaky voice.

Bobby remained motionless for some moments, still holding Lloyd's sweater. Then he released the criminal with an angry gesture and exited the room slamming the door behind him.

"You're a very lucky man, Jeff Lloyd." Myles murmured before leaving the room.

***

"We're getting nowhere!" Sue exclaimed showing her frustration for the first time. " How is it possible that no one in this building saw or heard anything?"

"On the basis of our reconstruction Jack has been kidnapped during the night, so it's presumable that most of these people were sleeping at that moment. And even if someone knows something, he'd never tell us. The people who live in this kind of neighbourhood learn very soon to mind their own businesses." D explained calmly, even if he felt as frustrated as her.

"Did we question everyone?"

"Yes. Those who were at home. Ferguson and three other agents are questioning the tenants who are working. Are you up to take a look at Jack's apartment?"

Sue nodded imperceptibly, aware that, in order to not being excluded from the case and to prove to the Powers that Be that her romantic relationship with Jack was really possible, she had to demonstrate that this relationship didn't influence her job in any way.  
Hesitating just a moment on the threshold of the apartment and taking a deep breath, Sue followed resolutely D through the rooms. She noticed that, although Jack had lived there for three weeks, he didn't personalize the apartment in any way. There were no superfluous objects or personal items. Reached the bedroom, her gaze rested immediately on the bloodstained pillow and didn't move from there. D saw Sue standing by the door of the room with her eyes focused on the pillow and her face drained of any colour and appeared before her to hide that disturbing scene.

"There's so much blood…" Sue murmured in a broken voice.

D rested his hands on her shoulders and waited for her eyes to focus on him.

"I know. Though, probably, it seems worse than it is in reality. The wounds to the head tend to bleed a lot, even if they're not serious. Do you want to go out?"

"No. I want to stay. I owe it to Jack."

D nodded and resumed his inspection of the room. Sue glanced again at the bed, then turned her attention to the rest of the furniture. Something on the bedside table caught her attention and Sue approached the piece of furniture.

"My God!" Sue murmured, bringing her hand to her mouth. D was instantly at her side.

"What's wrong?" The man asked after having drawn Sue's attention.

"Jack is in the hands of the Hourglass Killer." The woman answered pointing with a trembling hand at the object on the bedside table.

"Are you sure?" There was panic in D's voice and for once he was grateful for Sue's deafness. Sue nodded.

"It's his trade-mark. He always leaves a hourglass in the victim's house and one in the right hand of the corpse.

"It could belong to Jack…" D observed, trying to think logically. Sue shook her head.

"Look around you, D. In this apartment there's nothing belonging to Jack. Or better still, there's nothing, period. There are just his clothes, his laptop and the essential items in the kitchen and in the bathroom. However, if I'm right then on the basis of the hourglass there will be engraved a five to indicate that… Jack… is his fifth victim." Sue explained, her voice faltering in the end.

D took the hourglass and turned it upside down.

"I'm going to call the others to tell them that we're now dealing with a serial killer." While D was revealing their findings to the rest of the team, he watched his colleague with renewed esteem.

Sue turned around to hide the increasing panic that was assailing her and dried a lonely tear with the back of her hand.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: WARNING - STRONG T rating FOR VIOLENCE **

**Chapter 17 **

Jack saw the whole team enter the church. While the others were silently dispersing, sue advanced towards Jack. The light coming form the door behind her created a golden halo that surrounded her, making her look like a heavenly creature, an angel come specially for him. Sue stopped in front of Jack who, invaded by a deep peace, became intoxicated by her beauty, the sweetness of her face, the tenderness shining through her eyes. The woman raised her hand to Jack's face and caressed him with the greatest delicacy.

But suddenly the caress changed into a fist which hit Jack and brought him back to consciousness, snatching him from the illusion.  
Opening his eyes with great difficulty, Jack saw the sadistic face of the serial killer and his icy stare.

"Welcome back, Jackie-boy! I gave you the time to think about your sins. Are you ready to repent and be saved?"

"Murdered would be more appropriate!" Jack retorted. He was rewarded with a blow to his side.

"The death is an essential part of your repent…"

"Cut it out!" Jack interrupted him energetically. "This whole matter has nothing to do with God, sins and salvation! This is just the excuse you gave yourself the first time you killed someone but the truth is that you like to kill! You enjoy taking other people's lives, knowing that you have their lives in you hands! It makes you feel powerful! It makes you feel like a God on earth having the power to take away from other human beings the precious gift that God Himself gave them! But the truth is that you're just a murderer!"

"Shut up!" Billy shouted, dealing a furious blow to Jack's side.

"You're just a cowardly murderer who is afraid that his victims could fight back! This is the reason why you immobilized me, isn't it? Because you're too afraid of me!"

"I said shut up!" The killer shouted again, hitting Jack with a series of blows to Jack's abdomen and face.

Fighting once again the drowsiness that was invading him, Jack forced himself to follow the moves of his tormentor, conscious of having probably anticipated his own death.  
Billy, gone away just for some moments, returned with a host and a chalice in his hands. His face was a mask of anger and there was a hysterical tone in his voice.

"Ego te absolvo in nomine Patris, Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Open the mouth!"

Jack refused to obey, so Billy laid down the chalice and pressed down with his hand on one of the wounds on Jack's abdomen. The agent tired not to cry out but couldn't prevent his lips from parting in a grimace of pain. Billy took advantage of this and let slip the host in the agent's mouth, forcing him to swallow it.  
When the killer brought the chalice near his face, Jack was hit by a strong smell of camphor and suddenly it dawned on him that he was in the hands of the Hourglass Killer. With calculated and steady moves, the man forced the liquid in Jack's mouth, closing his nose and mouth immediately afterwards. Jack couldn't help but swallow the substance.

Satisfied, the killer left his victim and sat down on one of the benches placed in front of Jack, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Don't worry, Jackie-boy. It won't take long."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention, please?"

Ted Garret's voice thundered in the quiet bullpen. Five pairs of eyes rested anxiously on the face of their superior, ignoring the nervous men behind him.

"Agent Gans told me about the developments of the situation and your desire to investigate Hudson's disappearance. I understand your reasons but I can't assign this investigation to you, exactly because of your tight friendship with Hudson. The team…" Garrett raised a hand to stop the vehement protests of the agents. "The team led by Howard Rogers, whom I'm sure you already know, has dealt with this case since the beginning and the case will stay in their capable hands. However, Rogers agreed to be assisted by your team. I expect both teams to fully cooperate. Rogers will fill you in on the state of the investigations."

Nodding his goodbye, Ted Garrett exited the room, his steps steady and his head high. But reached the privacy of his office, he flopped onto his chair with slumped shoulders, bent head and a prayer on his lips.

***

"Before filling you in on the hourglass Killer case I'd like to know everything you can tell me about the case agent Hudson was dealing with and what you already found out about his disappearance." Rogers said after having showed his solidarity and that of his colleagues with the team.

"Jack was working on loan to the DEA when he has been kidnapped. He has worked undercover for three weeks to nail a big drug dealer who lately sells dangerous, adulterated drugs throughout the USA. His drug cutting has already caused the death of seven people. The pusher, Jeff Lloyd, is now in the hands of the DEA agents who are doing a deal with him. He confessed everything about his business when we accused him of being the Hourglass Killer and of having kidnapped a federal agent. However, Jack pretended to be an ex-alcoholic, now addicted to drugs, forced by a judge to attend the AA meetings. Jack made contact with Lloyd, who is an ex-alcohol, during one of these meetings." Myles explained.

At this point D began to speak.

"Yesterday evening, Jack made contact with me at the park then with Sue via pc as usual, assuring us that everything was going as planned. But, when he didn't call today at 12:30 as arranged, we went to his apartment where we found only a bloodstained pillow and an hourglass. It has been Sue who recognized the killer's trademark." D stopped and glanced at Tara who began to speak.

"From the recording of the video camera placed at the building entrance we know that Jack has been kidnapped at 4:15 am by a man of medium height and build. The kidnapper's face was concealed by a balaclava and his vehicle was hidden. It seems that he knew about the video camera."

Rogers glanced at his watch then, taking a deep breath, lifted his eyes to the strained faces in front of him.

"The good news is that Hudson is still alive. The bad news is that he'll be dead in seven hours." The man announced in a grave tone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Looking away from the distressed faces of Jack's friends, Rogers gave out a dossier to each member of the team.

"This is a copy of the file on the Hourglass Killer. Have a look at it. In the meanwhile I fill you in on the case… So far, the victims are four, killed at intervals of two weeks. Two victims in New York, Chris Marlowe and Leslie Wilkinson, and two here in Washington DC, Arthur Grisham and Angie Norwell. There's no evident link between the victims. The only connection we found is the fact that they used to live alone, they hadn't any family… The serial killer kidnaps his victim during the night between Friday and Saturday but the hours seem to be different for each kidnapping. He keeps his victim exactly for twenty-four hours then leaves the corpse in front of the altar of a church with the face downwards and the arms perpendicular to the body, like a penitent. In the right hand and in the house of the victim he leaves an hourglass with a number engraved in its basis to indicate the progression of his murders. The victims are tortured for hours but the cause of the death is an acute camphor poisoning. The death arises after two-three hours since the ingestion. The killer doesn't leave traces neither in the victim's house nor in the church nor on the victim's body itself. Even the choice of the church seems to be random."

When Rogers ended his report, the bullpen fell into a silence filled with tension while its occupants absorbed the gravity of the situation.

"In a few words, we have nothing!" Myles spat out, clearly frustrated.

"You have dealt with this case for two months and still you don't have found out anything?! Sparky is in the hands of some sort of sicko who is torturing him and we don't even know where to begin with the investigations! And you call yourselves FBI agents!?" Bobby shouted, drawing near Rogers menacingly.

"Bobby, calm down! Or I'll be forced to send you home!" D threatened in an authoritarian voice. Bobby drew slowly back and flopped on his chair, his head bent.

Some moments later he felt a hand resting on his shoulder. Lifting his gaze, he was surprised to see Myles' worried and sympathetic face but accepted with gratitude the gesture of friendship.  
Looking around, the Australian met the stares of his other friends, the same emotions evident on their faces. His gaze rested on the concentrated face of Sue who, unaware of everything that had just transpired, was totally absorbed by the reading of the dossier Rogers gave her, her lower lip tormented by her teeth. Following Bobby's gaze, soon Tara, Lucy, Myles, D, even Rogers found themselves staring at Sue's bent head.

When Sue tore away her eyes from the documents in front of her, she met the curious faces of her colleagues.

"Did something happen?" The analyst asked noticing the anguish on Bobby's face and its pallor.

"Nothing important, luv. Did you find something interesting there?" The Australian asked, getting up and drawing near her.

"Actually, yes." Sue answered, still pensive. At this point, also the other agents left their positions to approach her. "The first time Howard told me about this case I wondered about the meaning of the hourglass. Why did the serial killer choose this object as trademark? I think I found the answer to this question and perhaps the link between the victims…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20  
**

"Not long ago, I watched a documentary on the Freemasonry in which they talked about the symbolic value of the hourglass in the Masonic rituals, also mentioning its meaning in different times and societies. In reference to the religion, the hourglass represents an exhortation to the virtue and to the moderation in order that the time granted to the mankind isn't voluntarily shortened. Considering the places and the position in which we found the victims I think it is logical to presume that the religious symbolism is somewhat important to the killer…"

"Great job, Sue!" D congratulated the analyst with enthusiasm, feeling that his colleague was on the right track.

"You said that you also understood what the link between the victims is …" Lucy reminded her.

"Yes." Sue nodded. "Assuming that my hypothesis was correct, I examined the victims' biographies. Each victim has, in one way or another, despised or put in danger the life given them by God… Marlowe tried to kill himself twice. Wilkinson had had four abortions. Grisham was an ex-addict who, judging by the state of his arms at the moment of his death, had resumed his bad habit. Norwell was anorexic; she was 5'57'' high and weighted just 88 pounds. She was already nearly dead…"

"And Jack pretended to be an ex-alcoholic who converted to the use and the trafficking of drugs!" An enthusiast Bobby completed. "Sue, you're a genius! It squares! It's as if this sicko wanted to punish these people for having voluntarily compromised their lives or, in the case of Wilkinson, for having put an end to other lives!"

"Exactly." Sue confirmed.

"How does this fascinating hypothesis help us to find Hudson?" Rogers asked, slightly sceptical.

"It's simple! Oh, Sue! If I wasn't absolutely certain that Jack would kill me, I'd give you a kiss!" Myles exclaimed exultant, earning himself many shocked glances from his colleagues. "I think you have just solved this case!"

After a moment, the faces of the rest of the team were brightened by smiles that rivalled the wide one on Myles' face.

"Care to elaborate, Leland?" Rogers asked, irritated by the fact that he felt decidedly left out of the loop.

"Sure! But first… Tara could you…"

"I'm already on it!" The tech assured, her face suddenly appearing from behind the monitor of her computer, the phone attached to her ear.

"Could someone explain me what the heck is going on here?!" Rogers shouted, no more hiding his annoyance.

"We have the face of the killer!" Myles announced triumphantly. Then, seeing that the confusion and the irritation didn't leave Rogers' face, the Bostonian sighed and explained their intuition. "Jack has pretended to be an ex-alcoholic just for the last three weeks. This means that the serial killer must have met Jack and picked on him only since Jack has begun his undercover mission. And since Jack has become the less than respectable Jack Johnson, he goes just to the gym and to the AA meetings. As the only place where Jack talked about his life is the AA, we have to presume that the killer has been present at least at one of those meetings, precisely at the one in which Jack took contact with Lloyd."

"At the building entrance we placed a hidden video camera that immortalized the faces of all the participants in the meetings." Tara explained. "They're sending me the recording of that day. I'll be able to work on it in fifteen minutes at the latest."

"Why was the killer there?" Rogers asked, still not quite ready to accept the fact that this team had solved in less than one hour a case on which his team had worked for two months without making any progress.

"My hypothesis is that he was hunting…" D answered. "I mean, how did he know what the victims did? He goes hunting. He goes to those places where it's easier to meet desperate people like our victims and there he chooses his prey. Probably this is the reason why he kills at intervals of two weeks… Because he has to choose and study his next victim."

***

The tape arrived ten minutes later. After a few minutes, Tara found the part they're interested to.

"Well, in that building at that time band, besides the AA, there was just a meeting of a support group for unmarried mothers. This means that the men entering the building will all be present at the AA meeting. All we have to do is just to find a match in the FBI and Police databases… and we'll be able to identify our man." While Tara was speaking, her fingers were already working their magic.

"Are you sure that he'll be in one of these databases?" Lucy asked, perplexed.

"We're not sure." Bobby answered, carefully perching himself on Tara's desk. "But a person doesn't become a serial killer overnight. It's true that the process can be triggered by a traumatic event but usually this kind of people has already given vent to their aggressiveness. If we're lucky, our man made some big mistake in his youth and he was arrested for it."

***

"In that room there are four people who had problems with the law when they were younger." Tara announced, projecting on the maxi-screen the faces of four men. "The first two…" she continued, pointing out at the faces on the left "have been charged with domestic abuse whilst the other two have been charged with aggression."

"Let's focus on the last two. Did one of them live in New York at the time of the first two murders?" Sue asked, holding her breath in anticipation.

"Yes, the third one. William Crown. He's a nurse. He worked in a mental hospital in New York but eight weeks ago he moved to DC where he does the same job. Six months ago he lost in a car accident his wife Katherine, who was a theology teacher at the University of Virginia. The woman, who was pregnant, died twenty-four hours later. The daughter survived for two weeks. Here there are all the useful data about him." Tara gave out to Myles, Bobby and D three sheets of paper just printed.

"Perfect! He matches the profile. Myles! Bobby! Go to the house of this Crown and search it! I'm going to get a warrant. Wait for my call to enter the house!" D ordered to the backs of his colleagues, already out of the door. "Howard, do you come with me?" Not waiting for an answer, D exited the bullpen followed by Rogers.


	21. Chapter 21

**a/n: **_italics_** represents past experiences, very recent and old ones.  
a/n2: to Joelle... Go Sue indeed! Thanks for your steady support. **

**Chapter 21 **

Jack dropped on his knees when a new wave of cramps and nausea assailed him, doubling over when, already for the third time in a few minutes, he threw up the contents of his stomach.

_Ten minutes before, the serial killer had freed him, going away immediately after and grabbing the baseball bat used to knock Jack out, ready to defend himself. But Jack had no intention of attacking him.  
Initially assailed by a shooting pain in the shoulders and in the chest for the tortures suffered and then assailed by sudden abdominal cramps, Jack had briefly thought about the possibility to revenge himself on his tormentor if the pain subsided. But, realizing that his arms were useless, he rapidly discarded that idea and chose to try to escape. He had made just a couple of unsteady steps when he was assailed by another wave of cramps and had thrown up for the first time._

Lifting his gaze, Jack saw that the church entrance was still a few feet away, the distance nearly impossible to cover, and he decided to give up the idea of running away. He felt too weak and too tired to manage to cover more than a few steps outside the church. Managing with great difficulty to get up, Jack staggered to a dark corner and flopped on the floor, hoping that at least the annoying buzzing in his ears would stop soon.

Looking around, fully aware of being observed by the killer, Jack rested his gaze on an old faded painting placed in front of him in the other side of the nave. In spite of his cloudy vision, Jack managed to distinguish in it the figure of an angel with blond hair and a bright halo around him. His thoughts inevitably turned to the blond angel who had stolen his heart four years ago and to a discussion that took place just a couples of months before the beginning of this nightmare.

_Jack had heard the words of comfort and faith that Sue had told to a mother whose six-month-old-son had just been kidnapped by a group of criminals who wanted to get rich with the ransom._

"How come you have this unshakable faith?" Jack had asked suddenly, once they were in his car. "I mean, in spite of all the horrible things we're forced to face every day in our job, you still have a faith so pure… Don't you ever doubt the existence of God?"

_"It's true that horrible things happen, things that sometimes make me question my faith in the mankind but every time I seek comfort and courage to get through these moments, every time I'm scared or I have some doubts or I think I'm going to break down, all I have to do is just stop and pray, open my heart to God…and I feel His presence, strong and reassuring, near me."_

_Sue's answer had been simple but to Jack it had meant a lot more then he himself realized. Beginning from the following Sunday, Jack had started to go to church with Sue, eager to believe without doubting or wavering._

Closing his eyes and bending his head, Jack opened his heart to God completely, confessing his fears and his desires, asking for strength for himself and serenity for his friends and the woman he loved.  
Closing his eyes and bending his head, Jack welcomed God in his heart.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 2****2  
**

"Ok. Great job, guys!" Closing his cell-phone, D turned to the anxious faces of his team-mates and of Rogers' team. "It was Bobby. They're coming back." He explained. "Crown is our man. They found many photographs of Jack, taken while he entered and exited the gym, his apartment, Lloyd's apartment… During these two weeks he observed and studied Jack day and night. Besides, in Crown's closet they found four boxes, each one containing photographs of one of the victims taken before, during and after the kidnapping. On each box there was a pair of heavy-duty boots with soil, apparently fertilized, in their soles."

"Trophies…" Rogers commented in a whisper. D nodded.

"And probably it is also a way not to leave traces in the houses of the victims. However," D continued "the shoes have already been sent to the lab where the techs will analyze those organic traces. As for now, this is our only hope to find Jack. Besides, in Crown's bedroom the guys found many newspaper clippings regarding the car accident that killed his wife and daughter and the relative investigations."

"Yes, apparently this story made sensation, even ending up on the front page pf the local press." Tara intervened, without leaving her eye from the screen. "It happened in the home town of Crown's wife, a quiet country town in the county of Rockingham, in Virginia… I think I found something… Maybe we won't need the lab results…" The woman announced with a beaming smile.

"What do you mean? What did you find?" Lucy asked, approaching her friend, soon imitated by the rest of the occupants of the room.

"I mean that maybe I know where Crown brought Jack. Let me check something…"

Eight pairs of eyes observed her with trepidation while the bullpen fell in a silence disturbed only by the noise of Tara's fingers flying on the keyboard. Even Levi was standing at attention, unusually still and quiet, his eyes fixed on the perky woman.

"Perfect!" The tech exclaimed, lifting her eyes to the tired faces of her colleagues. "Another grave event aroused the interest of the local press a couple of years ago. The local police found out that a little church, quite far from the houses, had been theatre of satanic rituals. From that moment on the church has been abandoned."

"Why is this so important?" Lucy asked, perplexed.

"Because in that same church a couple got married three years ago: William and Katherine Crown!" Tara explained enthusiastically. "This church is in the middle of the countryside, practically in the middle of nothing, abandoned and avoided by the people of the town. The perfect place to hide the victim of a kidnapping without being seen or heard."

"Besides, it has a sentimental value to Crown. It's a place he knows well." Sue added, her face brightened by a hope that wasn't there a couple of hours ago.

"And it's coherent with his profile. I mean, we have the religious element." Lucy ended, nearly bouncing for the excitement.

"Great job, Tara. What do you think about Williams' hypothesis, Howard?" D asked, barely able to hide his own enthusiasm.

"It's a risk… but it's the only concrete lead we have and Hudson has only a few hours. We better hurry up and pray that we're on the right track."

"I agree. Myles and Bobby will be here soon. The moment they arrive, we leave. In the meanwhile, I'll let the paramedics know that they need to catch up with us near the church." D said, grabbing the phone on his desk.

"Inform them of Jack's likely conditions." Rogers suggested. D just nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 2****3**

Jack was cold, tired, sore and frightened. The images and the forms that previously had given him strength and hope were turning in grotesque and frightful shapes.

The hallucinations had started one hour before, in the form of weird physical sensations, like the odd feeling of not having the legs, or rather that his legs were separated from his body. Little by little, the hallucinations had moved from Jack's body to the things surrounding him while Jack, shaken by an uncontrollable trembling, was vaguely aware of the increase of his heart rate and of his forehead beaded with cold sweat.

Surrounded by those horrible figures, the agent tried not to panic and turned his gaze to his kidnapper who, sat on a bench at a safe distance, observed him with a satisfied smile, a camera in his hands. In Jack's foggy mind, Crown's eyes had a demoniac glint and his whole figure was surrounded by a reddish halo.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jack asked in a whisper, trying in vain to control the trembling.

"Actually, yes!" Crown answered with a surprised expression. "You have great resistance! The others broke down almost immediately and died rather quickly."

"Glad to entertain you." Jack murmured while the trembling increased until his body was shaken by a violent convulsion.

"My pleasure" Crown murmured in turn, observing the scene with avid eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it!!!

A/N2: the parts written in **bold **are both signed and spoken

**Chapter 24**

The journey to the county of Rockingham had been fast, very fast, and quiet; the tension in two SUV almost unbearable. A couple of miles away from their destination, the agents met the paramedics who, from that moment on, followed them with their siren and headlamps off in the narrow and dark country roads. The agents stopped at a safe distance from the church, hiding their vehicles behind an abandoned hayloft, then got out of the SUV to quickly review their plan of action.

Five minutes later, Bobby, Myles, D, Tara, Rogers and two of his agents, all of them wearing their tactical gear, approached quietly and rapidly the church. Jack's team-mates entered by the door of the sacristy while Rogers' team entered by the main entrance.  
Lucy and Sue stayed near the vehicles with the paramedics, waiting for the authorization to reach their friends and Jack.

Crown felt movement behind him and caught a glimpse of a shadow at the entrance of the church. Eager to see Jack die but aware of the fact that he hadn't enough time left, the killer decided to make his victim's trespass easier and shorter and, with a sudden spring, threw himself towards the trembling body on the floor, brandishing the baseball bat.

The sound of a shot resounded in the silence of the church, followed by the sound of the baseball bat tumbling on the floor.

"FBI! Go away from agent Hudson! Keep your hands where I can see them!" Rogers ordered, lowering his gun.

Howard quickly reached the killer, who was groaning in pain while holding his bloodied hand, while his two team-mates kept their guns pointed at Crown.  
Meanwhile, Jack's friends rushed in the church and, ignoring the killer and their colleagues, went directly towards their friend, giving the 'all clear' to Lucy, Sue and the paramedics.

Jack had seen them enter by that door many times in the last hours but this time, strangely enough, their presence didn't appear reassuring or bearer of salvation. Seeing these menacing, unrecognizable figures approaching, their voices distorted, Jack tried desperately to go away from them but his body didn't cooperate.

"Go away, please! Leave me alone!" Jack murmured almost imperceptibly, his tone desperate.

The figures stopped and, a few moments later, made room to a blond angel who knelt down near him and raised a hand to his face. Jack closed his eyes, ready to be invaded by the peace that only this angel could bring him, ready to be transported wherever his angel wanted to, even to the hereafter.

***

When the agents started the mission and left the SUV, Lucy approached Sue and drew her attention. Realizing that there wasn't enough light for talking or for signing, Lucy gently pushed her friend towards one of the SUV to use the inside light of the vehicle.

"**You've been awfully quiet today… How are you?**" Lucy signed and said.

"**Honestly, I don't know. I tried not to think to the worst trying to stay positive and make myself useful. But the truth is that I'm terrified. When I saw that pillow I nearly passed out. There was so much blood… Jack's blood… And now I don't even know if he's still alive…I can't lose him, Luce.** " Sue stopped to wipe the tears that streaked her face then, with trembling hands and broken voice, resumed to sign and talk. "**I can't imagine my life without him in it, not anymore. We have just found each other…**" Sue wiped again her face and lowered her gaze to try to compose herself. But soon she found herself enveloped in the warm hug of her friend and Sue broke down.

Suddenly, Lucy broke the hug and Sue, terrified, lifted her damp eyes to her friend's face.

"They found him!" Lucy announced with a beaming smile but she hadn't the time to say anything else because Sue was already running through the hayloft towards the church.

Sue covered the distance that separated her from Jack at a surprising speed, leaving Lucy and the paramedics considerably behind. Immediately recognizing the figures of her friends, Sue reached them in a few quick and steady steps. When the agents made room for her, Sue noticed the confused and troubled expression on Bobby's face, his eyes suspiciously moist and his face pale. Fearing the worst, Sue turned immediately her attention to Jack.

The scene before her eyes left her breathless. Jack's body was shaken by a constant tremor, his thorax was covered in blood, and his face was swollen, cut and bloodied, practically unrecognizable.  
Kneeling beside him, indifferent to the tears that were again streaking her face, Sue raised a hand to Jack's face to gently caress it. But, afraid that she could hurt him, Sue withdrew her arm, opting instead to take one of Jack's hands in hers. A few moments after having grabbed his cold hand, Sue was forced to leave it because Jack was shaken by another violent convulsion. Sue and the rest of the team watched powerless the tormented body of their friend and team-leader writhing in pain on the dirty floor of the church.

Bobby saw the paramedics enter the church and gestured to them to draw nearer.

"He's having a convulsion!" The Australian announced, his voice filled with panic.

"10 mg. diazepam!" The paramedic who previously had introduced himself as Miller ordered and the other paramedic executed the order with steady moves. A few moments later the convulsions stopped.

"We have to try to reduce the physical contact to a minimum." Miller said while examining Jack with rapidity and professionalism. Then, with the help of his colleague, he lifted Jack on the stretcher and dressed the wounds on Jack's abdomen.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Camphor poisoning disrupts the central nervous system." The paramedic explained while his colleague was quickly checking and bandaging the killer's hand. "Among other things, it provokes visual and sensorial hallucinations, tachycardia, tremor and convulsions. But the fits can be caused even by the simple physical contact. Now, he's sedated but he needs a gastric washout, and quickly, before a respiratory arrest arises."

Just at that moment, the other paramedic returned and the two men hurried towards the ambulance, followed by Jack's friends, the other team and the killer who was half pushed half pulled toward the SUV.

"Does he come with us?" Miller asked, nodding towards Crown while his colleague was starring the engine of the emergency vehicle.

"No. He's in our custody. We'll bring him ourselves to the hospital. You hurry up!" Rogers answered, earning himself a grateful glance by all the members of Jack's team.

The paramedic closed the door of the ambulance and the vehicle, with his lights and siren on, set out for the nearest hospital, followed by two SUV full of anxious agents.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'll be out of town with no internet for a couple of days. The story will be finished within this year, I swear.**

**Chapter 2****5**

Rogers entered a waiting room quiet and filled with tension where the only audible sound was that of Bobby's quick steps and of Myles' more rhythmical ones. The sound of the door opening drew the attention of the group of friends who lifted hopeful gazes to the new arrival.

"I suppose you don't have any news of Hudson, yet." Rogers commented, a sympathetic expression on his tired face.

D shook his head as an answer while Bobby and Myles resumed walking.  
After having observed for a couple of minutes the reddened eyes of the women, the faces tired, almost aged, of Myles and D and the troubled gaze of Bobby, Rogers cleared his throat and resumed talking.

"Crown has been visited and we're going to bring him to the Hoover Building to question him. I'll let you know our progress. Call me the moment you have news on Hudson."

D nodded absently but after a few moments got up and, approaching the other agent, shook hands with him.

"Thank you." D said sincerely, his gaze eloquent.

"I just made my job." Rogers replied modestly. "In fact, I should thank you all. In less than a day you solved a case that my team has not been able to solve in more than two months." The agent added with sincere admiration.

"We just took advantage of Crown's only mistake…" D said shrugging. "And, truth to be told, we were quite motivated…" Rogers nodded gravely.

"Give my regards to Hudson when he wakes up." The agent said. Then, with a last handshake, he took leave of D and the rest of the team and exited the waiting room that fell again in a tense silence.

Almost half an hour later, the door opened again and the long-waited doctor entered.

"Are you here for Mr. Hudson?"

"Agent Hudson. Yes, we're his colleagues." Myles answered, showing his badge.

"Your colleague is in a critical condition. He's obviously dehydrated and weakened for the loss of blood. Besides many minor contusions, he suffers of a serious concussion and both his left supraorbital process and left zygomatic bone are broken. Probably there's some damage to the left eye but because of the swelling we can't confirm it, yet. Moreover, both his shoulders are dislocated, he has four broken ribs and five wounds caused by a knife. Three of them are quite deep but no organ has been seriously damaged. Unfortunately, though, when your colleague arrived here the poisoning was already in an advanced stage. We subjected him to a gastric washout but, apparently, it wasn't enough and, after a respiratory arrest, agent Hudson slipped in a coma. Now we're trying to clean completely his body from the camphor with the lipid dialysis. If everything goes as I hope it will, agent Hudson should wake from the coma in a few hours. Then, he'll have to rest for three weeks at least so that his body can heal and the physiotherapy can give back to his arms their full mobility.

"Does it mean that he'll make it? That he's going to be fine?" Sue asked, almost incredulous, ignoring the tears that apparently didn't want to stop to copiously flow from her red and puffy eyes.

"The therapy that we're trying is still in an experimental stage and I don't want to give you false hopes… but your colleague is healthy, apart from the poisoning obviously, and has a strong constitution. The odds are in his favour."

"Can we see him?" Bobby asked.

"As I said, it will take a few hours for him to wake up from the coma so I'd suggest you all to try and get some rest. I'll send a nurse to call you when you will be able to visit him. But keep in mind that probably he won't be fully conscious at least until tomorrow afternoon."

With a nod and a kind smile the doctor left the room.

After a couple of hours a nurse entered the waiting room and, with a smile on her round face, announced that Jack was reacting well to the therapy and he was starting to awake from the coma. The group of friends erupted in an explosion of exclamations and manifestations of joy.

"Thank God!" D murmured just before being nearly knocked out by a vigorous slap on his back by an ecstatic Bobby while Sue followed in silence the nurse outside the waiting room.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but the combination of RL and festivities can be lethal for a little fanfiction writer like me. As promised, though, this story will be finished within the year. Only two more chapters to go. I hope someone is still reading this story. If not... well... who am I trying to convince to forgive me?  
**

**Chapter 2****6**

Before entering Jack's room, Sue took a deep breath and braced herself for what she would find at the other side of the door. Images of Jack's bloodied body on the floor of the church flashed before her eyes but she forced them at the back of her mind. She needed to see Jack, to see his chest rise and fall, to touch him…

Sue entered the room resolutely but stopped a few feet away from the bed. The nurses had cleaned Jack from the blood but his face was still unrecognizable. His handsome face was horribly deformed and the little spaces that weren't black and blue were drained of any colour, almost grey. A tube exited from his mouth and his broad shoulders were encased in a tight bandage that kept his arms pinned to his body. On his exposed thorax there were big, angry bruises that contrasted with the unhealthy pallor of his skin and five dressings that soon would need to be changed.

Sue raised her hand to her mouth and stifled a sob, her vision blurred by the tears that once again were wetting her face. Sue wiped them hastily with the back of her hands and forced herself to make the few steps that separated her from Jack.  
She sat on the chair near the bed and watched his chest as it rhythmically rose and fell.

Sat by Jack's bed, Sue glanced absently at her watch. In the last thirty hours Jack had had other fits but, at least, had started to awake, even if he hadn't fully regained consciousness, yet. Six hours before, the tube that helped him to breath had been removed. Each member of the team had visited him and taken shifts to stay at his bedside.

Sue turned her gaze to the swollen face of the man who had stolen her heart four years before and, for the umpteenth time, she thanked God for having helped her in finding Jack… for having kept a hand on Jack's head… for having protected her heart not taking Jack with Him…  
Sue suddenly stopped her prayers when she saw Jack's eyes, or rather Jack's right eye, open slowly.

Jack looked around confused. Vaguely aware of being in a hospital bed, partially immobilized, Jack was assailed by the memory of the past hours and, panic-stricken, closed his eyes. When he reopened them, his gaze met the worried though smiling face of Sue.

"My angel." Jack murmured in a hoarse voice, the hint of a smile on the swollen and cut lips. Sue smiled a wobbly smile then raised a hand to Jack's face but hesitated to touch him, remembering the effect that her touch had had on him almost two days before.

"I swear I don't bite." Jack joked weakly.

"It's just… I'm afraid to hurt you."

"I don't care if it hurts. I need to know that you're real."

Surprised by the vulnerability that she saw in Jack's eyes, Sue raised again her hand to the man's face and stroked it with the greatest delicacy. Jack closed his eyes, relishing the sensations aroused by that simple, tender touch.

"Did I hurt you?" Sue asked, her voice filled with apprehension and remorse.

"No, no, no. You didn't hurt me." Jack hastened to assure her, reopening his eyes. "I was just enjoying the moment. You cannot even imagine how many times in the past hours I dreamed of this moment… The reality is a thousand times better than the dream…and the awakening…"

Encouraged by Jack's words and driven by an irresistible desire to touch him and communicate him her feelings, Sue leaned forward and covered Jack's face with small, feathery kisses.

"I was so afraid to lose you!" The woman declared in a broken voice.

"Me too… But you were there with me. I'm alive thanks to you." Jack replied, his eyes moist. "My love for you gave me the strength to fight."

"Your love for me? Did I read it right?" Sue asked, an incredulous expression on her face.

"Yes, Sue. You read it right. I love you. You have held my heart since the moment you entered by mistake in my office nearly four years ago. But I've always been too cowardly to make a move… That sicko was right on one thing. Life is a gift that we can't waste. And I don't want to waste anymore time of my life without telling you exactly what I feel for you… I love you so much! I began to live only since you entered my life, changing me and making me a better man. A man who doesn't want to live another day of his miserable life without you."

"Jack… Are you proposing to me?" Sue asked, even more incredulous, after some moment.

"Not exactly. This is just the promise of a future proposal… A proposal I'll make when I'll be able to do it properly, keeling in front of you and offering you the ring that is locked in my bedside… A proposal I'll make when you won't have any doubts that my declaration is just the result of my way too close encounter with the death."

Sue observed Jack's pain-stricken face and his sincere and warm eyes for some moment then, with a beaming smile on her face, she tenderly cupped Jack's right cheek with her left hand, needing the contact.

"I love you, too. And I've loved you for a long time. When you disappeared and I saw the bloodstain in your pillow, I thought I had lost you. In that moment I understood that my life without you wouldn't have any sense, that I wouldn't be able to survive, that I wouldn't want to survive if you died. God answered my prayers and brought you back to me and I swear that I won't ever let you go. I'll face with you every obstacle God decides to put on our path, always sure of my love for you. And I'll wait for the moment you'll be ready to turn your promise in a reality because, as for me, there isn't any doubt about my desire to spend the rest of my life with you."

Drawing her face near Jack's, Sue posed a light, tender kiss on the lips of the man he loved, as a seal to her declaration.

"Just try not to make me wait too long…" Sue added with a tender smile but a malicious glint in her eyes.

Jack couldn't help but smile but soon Jack's mouth twisted in a grimace when the pain of the injuries assailed him.

"Are you in pain? I'm going to call a nurse…" Sue said worried.

"It isn't necessary. The nurse is already here." Jack said, moving his eyes from Sue's face to the face of a nurse with suspiciously moist eyes. Sue followed his gaze.

"Ehm…I'm sorry to interrupt you but the doctor is coming to visit agent Hudson." The nurse said, moving her gaze from Jack to Sue and vice versa.

"Thank you." Sue replied, straightening and trying to recover her composure. "I'm going to tell the others that you're awake." Sue said to Jack, smiling.

Jack nodded gingerly and followed her with dreamy eyes until the door of the room closed behind her.

***

The moment the doctor exited Jack's room, the whole team entered it along with Levi who made a mad dash for Jack's bed to greet his friend properly. His enthusiasm was mercifully restrained by Bobby who grabbed him by the collar just in time.

"It seems that someone here is happy to see you, Jack." Sue commented with a smile and an affectionate rub on the dog's head.

"I missed you too, buddy! I'm sorry but I won't be able to rub you for quite some time." Jack replied in a weak voice.

He had slept for more than thirty hours and yet he was utterly tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep but, feeling observed, Jack slowly lifted his eyes to the troubled and tired faces of his friends. No one talked for some moment.

"You should see the other guy…" Jack commented finally with a weak smile that cost him a ridiculously great effort.

The whole team chuckled and the tension began to wear off.

"I don't want to be rude but… you look horrible, Sparky!"

"Bobby!" Tara and Lucy exclaimed in unison, scowling at him. The Australian just shrugged with an innocent expression on his face. Tara's indignation vanished in a second.

"Why, thank you Crash! You sure know how to cheer a sick man up!"

"I don't know… these shades of violet kind of suit you, Jack." Myles commented with a smile that didn't reach his eyes and couldn't hide his worry.

Jack smiled slightly and closed his eyes, totally worn-out. Then, he reopened them slowly.

"Before I fall shamelessly asleep in front of all of you, I'd like to know what happened to that sicko who sent me to the hospital." Jack asked, trying to stay awake.

"Not now. Now you need to rest. For the moment, just content yourself with the knowledge that we caught him." Sue said with a tender smile.

Jack just nodded almost imperceptibly and closed his eyes. The team exited the room in silence, their faces still sombre, leaving only Sue in the room with Jack.

Sue adjusted the blankets around Jack and cleared his forehead from a lock of hair.

"Stay with me, Sue. Please." Jack said opening his eyes.

"Ok. I'll stay with you. Now try and get some sleep, you're going to need it. Tomorrow you'll have to give your statement."

Sue sat on the chair near the bed and watched Jack sleeping peacefully, her hand rhythmically stroking the right side of his face. Twenty minutes later, Sue succumbed to slumber with her head on Jack's bed.

Sue was abruptly awakened by Jack's frantic movements. His face and thorax were damp and his mouth was contorted in what Sue guessed was a cry. He was clearly having a nightmare, a very bad one. Not knowing what to do, Sue resumed stroking his face, softly calling his name. Some moment later, Jack woke up with a start, his breathing irregular and his good eye wide open.

"It was just a nightmare." Sue reassured him, gingerly sitting beside him on the bed and slowly and tenderly stroking his scalp. She watched the fear in his eyes and felt the need to hug him fiercely and then to go to William Crown and choke him with her bare hands for what he had done to her Jack. But she restrained herself from acting on both her desires. Instead, she forced Jack to focus on her smiling faces and, still delicately caressing him, she whispered sweet, reassuring words in his ears until his breathing slowed down and his eyes closed once again.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 2****7**

Bobby stepped in Jack's room with a huge grin on his face, his evident good humour unnerving Jack immediately.

"Where's Sue?" Jack asked without preambles.

"And good morning to you too, mate!" Bobby said cheerfully. Jack huffed then mumbled something that resembled to a greeting.

Bobby settled himself on the chair and carefully propped his feet on the end of the bed, the grin still in place. Jack shot him a dark glare and the Australian readily complied with the silent order, his good mood still intact.

"Did you want something?" Jack asked, annoyed at his friend for… for what? For being in a good disposition when he was not? Probably.

"Crabby…" Bobby commented, his grin still there but definitely less wide.

"So, what are you doing here? And why are you grinning like an idiot?" Jack asked in an irritated voice.

Bobby didn't answer immediately, his thoughts still focused on a petite, perky agent who was peacefully asleep in his arms until one hour before.

"So?" jack pressed.

"Tell you what, mate… I'll answer you if you tell me why you are such a good company this morning." His grin had vanished and now on the Australian's face there was just concern.

Jack felt a pang of guilt. He ruined an apparently perfect day to his best friend.

"I just had a very bad night." Jack answered truthfully.

"And?" Bobby prodded, knowing that there was more. Jack just shot him a glance then lowered his eyes to his lap, mumbling something unintelligible.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"My nose itches! And it has itched for the last twenty minutes!" Jack answered angrily, feeling frustrated with his state of immobility.

Bobby stared at him for a long moment, a confused expression on his face. Then the realization. And Bobby burst out laughing.

"It's not funny, Crash!" Jack protested weakly, the sight of his best friend doubled up with laughter bringing a tiny smile on his own lips.

"Yes… it is…" Bobby managed to say amid the laughter.

Jack soon found himself alternately chuckling and grimacing. Laughing wasn't exactly what the doctor ordered for his injuries but it felt so good! It felt good to be back!

The rest of the team, Sue included, entered the room at that moment and was soon infected by the cheerful atmosphere.

"What happened?" D asked smiling.

Bobby turned his attention to his friends and, still chuckling, rested his big hands on Tara's shoulders, gently turning her around.

"Follow me. I'll buy you some coffee. Let's leave the two lovebirds alone." The Australian said, winking at Jack. The team just shrugged and followed him out of the door.

***

"So, is that sadist really the Hourglass Killer?" Jack asked to the team. They had returned in his room almost twenty minutes before, finding him in a decidedly better disposition, and had made small talk until that moment.

"Did you already know it?" Lucy asked.

"Well… when he kidnapped me I had no idea about his identity, even if his face was vaguely familiar. But when he talked about other people killed like me and then he… tortured me… well, let's just say that I put two and two together. When, finally, he made me drink the camphor, at which I don't want to even sniff again, I had the certainty. Is he still alive?"

"Yes. Rogers is still questioning him but Crown, this is his name, confessed everything immediately. Rogers told me that that sicko was very proud of what he did! Crown also confessed that he had killed five other people before the four victims we already know." Myles answered.

"Why didn't we know anything about these other victims?" Sue asked, shocked.

"Because he didn't kill them with this MO." D explained.

"These were his first murders. I bet that his first victim was the man who caused the accident that killed his family. The others have been killed because he enjoyed the experience." Jack added, briefly closing his eyes while flashes of the hours spent with that man milled around in his mind.

"You're right. The first victim was the drunk who killed his family. Crown ran over him with his car while the man was taking a stroll and passed over him with the car twice, just to be sure. He killed the other victims in more and more complicate ways, encouraged by the fact that no one was on his track." Myles continued.

"Until he found the method that… gratified him the most." Lucy ended, disgusted.

"Exactly. Even the religious symbolism was just functional. He used it exclusively to create his character." D confirmed.

"Sparky, you'll be happy to know that, thanks to you, two major cases have been solved. The Hourglass Killer has been stopped and Jeff Lloyd has been arrested and his organization dismantled." Bobby announced triumphantly.

"Great. Does that mean that I deserved a two weeks holiday to Hawaii at the Bureau's expenses?" Jack asked in a drowsy voice.

"I don't think that the Bureau will pay you a holiday to Hawaii but Garrett personally assured me that, when you'll be completely healed, you'll have the possibility to take all the time you need to relax and put this infernal day behind you." D answered with a smile.

"A leave… unlimited…paid…Perfect" Jack replied, his words slurred and his eyes already closed.

Taking the hint, the team waved their goodbyes to Sue and left the room to let Jack rest.

"See you later!" Sue said waving at her friends. D nodded.

"We'll return later on for Jack's statement."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Today a little early so that I can really keep my promise.**

**A/N2: This is it, ladies and gentlemen. This is the last chapter of this story. I thank everyone who read it and a special thank you to those who let me know what they thought of my little fanfiction. If someone is interested, tomorrow I'll post a sequel to this story, a romantic one-shot. Thank you again and I wish a great 2010 to al of you!**

** Epilogue**

_3 months later._

Jack was a bundle of nerves. He passed two fingers in the inside of the collar of his shirt, trying to relax its hold. His heart was galloping in his chest ready to explode and his breathing was more and more shallow and irregular. Looking around didn't help. Every object in that place brought back memories that he couldn't erase and that still disturbed many of his nights. Jack felt his forehead beaded with a cold sweat. A glance towards Bobby's worried face told him that his agitation was starting to be evident.

"Ehi, Sparky! Are you ok, mate?" The Australian asked, resting a man on Jack's shoulders and placing himself in front of him, creating a physical barrier between his friend and the rest of the world.

"Truth to tell, no. I'm far from being ok. I need to go out, to get a breath of air."

"Jack, you have to hold out. You'll be out of here before long but now you have to calm down. Breath. Take deep and long breaths and focus on what is going to happen. Breath." Bobby ordered in a soothing voice.

"Sue trained you too, I see." Jack commented with an amused smile, trying to follow Bobby's advice and breath.

"How am I going?"

"Not bad. Though I'd prefer to have Sue's face before my eyes rather than yours. No offence."

The sudden ring of a cell-phone startled Jack who stiffened again.

"Then," Bobby resumed "focus on her face. Close your eyes and imagine that there's Sue in front of you instead than me. But, please, try to behave yourself. We're in public after all."

The quip had the desired effect and the Australian felt his friend's body starting to relax while tiny smile made his way on the face of Jack who, one again, followed Bobby's advice and closed his eyes.  
His thoughts turned immediately to Sue and her constant presence beside him since the day of the kidnapping.  
She had been there beside him when he had started the less than pleasant physiotherapy. She had been with him when the doctor had checked his eye and suggested more tests and again when the specialist had assured him that the damage wasn't permanent. She had been with him during his brief trip to Wisconsin. She had been beside him during his sleepless nights, ready to chase away his nightmares. She had been with him even when he had his first panic attack, the first time he had entered a church after the kidnapping.

And reopening his eyes, Jack realized that Sue was there with him this time as well. Even if they were separated by the long nave, even if there were dozens of guests who were admiring her white dress, even if beside her there was her father who was leading her to the altar, Sue's gaze was steadily locked to Jack's, ready to give him her strength and her courage in case his should waver.

Jack's mind suddenly emptied of any thought that wasn't Sue, his eyes explored avidly the face of the woman he loved and his heart burst with joy at the thought that in less than one hour, his beautiful angel would become his wife.

_The End_


End file.
